


through the cracked mirror

by sweetsindle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aster looks into the mirror, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, His reflection isn't what's staring back, Horror, Mirrors, Prompt Fic, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ ʟᴏᴏᴋꜱ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜɪꜱ ᴍɪʀʀᴏʀ. ᴄɪᴇʟ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴇꜱ ʙᴀᴄᴋ.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	through the cracked mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A character looks into a mirror and someone looks back.

Aster froze, a blood-curdling scream escaping his lips as he felt goosebumps rise from his arms as he heard the voice - cerulean eyes like that of pinpricks as he stared at the cracked mirror that stood before him, that seem to copy his entire form, only this image of himself wasn’t **him.**

_No...that wasn’t possible. It couldn’t even start to be. The boy knew such a thing couldn’t be even close to being real. He was just hearing things..._

**_Things that shouldn’t be there._ **

**_Things that shouldn’t even be close to possible._ **

**_They COULDN’T BE._ **

**_Ghosts weren’t real. He merely heard things. That was all. Everything was alright. He was fine. Nothing was going to happen. He was alright._ **

**_Everything was going to be okay._ **

**_He was fine._ **

**_He was fine._ **

**_He was fine._ **

**_He was fine._ **

**_He was fine._ **

**_He was fine._ **

**_He was fine._ **

**_HE WAS FINE._ **

_Oh God,_ **_OH GOD,_ ** _please, please, PLEASE._

Trembling like a leaf on one of the many oak trees outside his bedroom window in the storm that was rampaging outside, he swallowed thickly. The dreary, freezing December night was starting to feel like an eternity. 

Suddenly, it was almost as if he were the only one in the manor. The voices and usual ruckus of his Demon and servants almost completely dissipated into the unforgiving darkness. 

_His throat felt ragged from all the screaming._

He clenched his arm, his perfectly-filed, oval nails digging into his skin as he heard the voice yet again, coming from the cool blue of the clear, reflective surface that sounded exactly like his twin brother, who had died only four years prior. 

The child's heart pounded like mad. Breathes shakey and uncertain. Dry tears stained his cheeks, another round ready to spill at any given moment. 

**_Big brother couldn’t be here. It wasn’t even possible. He and Sebastian had left him and the others._ **

_The world had come to a complete standstill._

Aster backed away, his head spinning, feeling like his heart was about ready to explode as the figure - no, _**Ciel**_ pressed his translucent, bloodied hands to the surface, and fogged up the glass - giving the younger twin an unnaturally wide smile, as scarlet dripped from the corners of his mouth, and trickled down his nose. 

The elder cocked his head to the side, his own blue eyes reaching his brother's.

_“What's frightened you,_ **_little brother_ ** _? Haven’t you missed me?”_


End file.
